Ask the Invader Zim charcters
by DeadlyIrkenGirl
Summary: You can ask them anything, and they have to answar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own the charcters from Invader Zim, I do own Rebecca, **kiss-me-not killer **owns Sam.

Rebecca: Okay guys!, Sam and I are going to host something! ASK THE IZ Charcters! A question!

Zim: who asks...?

sam: fangirls

Rebecca: yes xD

red: NOOOOOOOO!

Zim: *points to Pur* THIS IS YOUR FAULT

pur: NO IT'S HER'S! *points to gaz*

sam: ok rebecca, are there anny questions?

Rebecca: yes from **Kiss-me-not killer**

Gaz: I will destroy you

pur: i will...*thinks* destroy your game slave

**Kiss-me-not killer:**

is zim single ? XD

Gaz: then I'll send you to your doom

Zim: yes...

purple: i'll send you to the far reaches of the galaxy into the deepest pit from the entire universe

sam: and another one of **kiss-me-not killer**!

**kiss-me-not killer:**

is he stil vergin? 83

Zim: yes I'm vergin...

sam: YAAAAAAAAY!

Rebecca: XD

red: *laughs*

Gaz: I'll kill who ever you are close to...

Rebecca: ?

pur: not if i kill you first :3

Gaz: Bring it on

Rebecca: Who does she mean?

pur: ok *takes out 2 samurai swords from nowhere*

Gaz:*brings out dark energy*

Rebecca: GUYSS! :/

pur: *swords glow a dark shade of violet*

Gaz: what?

pur: huh?

Rebecca: CALM IT! WE NEED TO GET QUESTIONS! NOT A BATTLE HERE! *sigh*

pur: can i kill her afterwards?

Gaz: whatever *goes back to playing*

Rebecca: yes

pur: yay! 8D

sam: what a mess... purple's trying to kill gaz, gaz doesn't give a damn and red's laughing at zim because he's stil vergin XD

Dib: waaaiitt... Who is close to The Tall Purple guy?

sam: SHE! *points to rebecca*

Gaz: whatever...

Rebecca: XD;; yeah but we are not getting into that...

Dib: Fine...

sam: aaaaaw it's fun to talk about! whatever... oooh ziiiim... *walks over to zim in a verry short dress in the color of his uniform*

Zim: huh?

Dib: ...

sam: *masages his shoulders* wanna leave this hell hole for a couple of minutes?

Rebecca: Since they are leaving the room... We are going to see what else needs to be done... You guys can Even dare The IZ charcters if you wish XD

Dib: ...

sam: -3- hehehe this is going to be fun...

Rebecca: drag who you want Sam

sam: oh i will... :/ *turns back to zim* hey have you been working out *is holding his arm*

Zim: errrrr yes?

sam: :/ nice

Rebecca: so yeah ask or dare them xD Or both

Dib: Better be worth it...

sam: and ask them as much as you please...

Rebecca: Yeah xD and don't be afraid to dare them something

sam: *hugging zim, brushing an antenna against his lips*

Zim: o.o

Rebecca: Sam... XD take Zim to another room*

sam: what kinda room :3

Rebecca: XD well one with a bed if you want

sam: ok *drags zim to her room*

Dib: -_-

Rebecca: So *points to Red*... What ever fans say you do it!

red: even go to bed with 'em?

Rebecca: ... Thats up to you

red: because i won't...unless they'r extreemly hot,...and irken

sam: *comes back after a couple of hours with messed up make up and a torn dress*

Rebecca: Like I said... UP to you

Dib: *leaves room*

sam: wow...*sits down against the wall* he's even BETTER than Red...

Rebecca: XD I bet he knows you said that... Knowing him

red: where is zim? i'll kill him!

Rebecca: ermm somewhere

Zim:*comes out, he is wearing a blue bathrobe*

Rebecca: ermm Zim... RUN

sam: oh that's why you wanted to borrow my bathrobe XD

Zim: O.o why?

red: *standing behind zim*

Rebecca: never mined

Zim:*looks behined him* ? O.O

red: *is ready to attack*

Zim: AHHHH! *runs Away* HAVE MERCY ON ZIM!

red: NEVER! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

Zim: AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs still*

sam: RED STOP IT!

Rebecca: This is gonna be interesting o.O

red: why should i?

sam: because i didn't mean what i said b4

red:prove it

Rebecca: Now ya tell him o.O

sam: i meant that it wasn't that bad for a beginner

red: yeah sure

me: promise

red: ok i believe you but only this once

sam: yay

Rebecca: okay guys calm kay?

red: whatever: *sits down and leaves zim alone*

Zim: phew...

Rebecca: *looks at Purple* :3

red:*looks at zim and whispers* i'll kill you later..

Zim: Meep

sam: don't worry, i'll protect you

Zim: yaay

red: *death glare*

Zim: LOOK IT'S A LASER TAG!

red: oh where? *looks around*

Zim:*runs for dear life*

sam: hey! wait for me! *runs after him*

Dib:*gets bumped into* Ouch!

Zim: o.o

sam: *gets up*

Dib: ... :/

Zim: o.o;;;

sam: uh dib?

Dib: WHAT? :/

sam: everything alright?

Dib: One word... NO!

sam: *hugs zim, is scared *

Dib:*rolls up sleeves and attacks*

Zim: AHH!

sam: *screams and runs*

*In the room with Everyone else*

Rebecca: I hear screams

pur: must be the wind

Rebecca: yeah ^^ *hugs him* Now we have to go now, So yeah ask or dare them ^^ ...Now we have our time XD

pur: YAAAAAAY! *swiches light off*

END OF THIS CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca: We got questions 8D

And two dares

_***zim: oh shit!**_

*Rebecca: First qestion is from Invader Zan

_***sam: and the question iissssssss?**_

***Invader Zan: **

i has a question! okay: Does Dib beleive in the 2012 doomsday thing? What DOES the G in GIR stand for? Why do the Tallests float? Is Gaz really THAT evil? AND will Zim mind if I glomp him?

*Dib: Yes I do

*Gir: I donnnnooo 8D

_***zim: i don't mind glomping as long as it's a normal glomp not a gir glomp**_

*Gir: awwww

_***red: because i threw purple out of the window once, purple held on to my robe and we both fell into a garbagecan**_

*Gaz: wouldn't you like to know? -_-

_***sam: wow red threw purple out a window?**_

*Rebecca: by the sounds of it D:

_***sam: so ok let's forget that and go straight to the next question**_

*Rebecca: Next is a dare from my brother ._.

_***sam: sound interesting hehehe...**_

*Rebecca: he also has questions...

_**sam: c'mon tell us already! *slaps hands over mouth* sorry lost pacients for a while**_

***Jayjay296: **

I got questions and a dare for Red..

I dare Red to make out with my sister for 7 hours

Question: Purple what do you that?

Where is Pig?

*Rebecca: ._.;;;; Someone help...

_***red: is she...hot?**_

_***purple: wha?**_

Rebecca: Thats my brother T-T

_***red: no thanks**_

*Rebecca: YAAY FREEDOM!

_***pur: i stil don't get it?**_

*Me: My brother wants Red to make out with me...

_***pur: ok ... and what was the question?**_

Rebecca: My brother wants to know what you think about it

*Gir: MYY PIIIGGGGGYYY!

_***pur: if red would do that i would throw him outta window**_

*Rebecca: yaay X3

_***pur: ^^**_

_**sam: NEXT!**_

Rebecca: next we have a dare for Gaz

*Gaz: -_-

_***me: ooooooooooooh**_

***Invader Razi: **

hmm... Gaz, i dare you to jump off the Space Needle with a 7,000 foot bunjee cord! that'll probably stretch enough...god i hope so...

*Gaz: ... Fine -_- *goes to jump off a Space Needle with a 7,000 foot bunjee cord*

_**sam: *records it***_

*Gaz:*jumps down with the bunjee cord strapped to her waist*

_***sam: wooooooooooooooooow**_

Rebecca: while she is doing that, On to Next Question

**QueenSkellington: **

...This is to Zim and Gaz. How do you feel about the ZimxGaz (ZAGR) fandom?

_***zim: i feel sick**_

*Gaz:*still coming down* I HATE IT!

*Rebecca: Last question

_***sam: tell me!**_

***TMNTLittleTomboy: **

1. ZIm do you hate everyone for pairing you with Dib? Will you destory anyone who supports that pairing?

2. Gaz what do really think of Zim?

3. Gir what do you think of Gaz?

4. Dib if Zim finally won and ruled the world, what would you do? Create a army to defeat Zim or give up and give respect to Zim?

Please update soon!

*Dib: ...

_***zim: i hate 'em but the destroing would take to long... there's a lotta these fangirls...especially sam... i hate her -_-"'**_

_***sam: HEY! i like you zim...but you really have a big mouth**_

_**zim: yeah so... i'm just trying to stay in char.**_

*Gaz: Zim is a pest and a parasite that needs to be crushed...

_***zim: HEY!**_

*Gir: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKEEEEZZZZ HHEERRR 8D

*Gaz: -_-

*Dib: I would never respect that Alien! and if he toke over the Planet... I would create an Army to defeat him!

*Rebecca: there is no more questions today...

_***zim: very nice... - _-**_

_***sam: ooooooooooh**_

*Dib: I WILL GET YOU ALIEN!

*Rebecca: xD;;;

_***zim: pff so?**_

*Dib: *throws water on Zim*

_***zim: *is wearing paste* THAT'S IT! *tackles Dib***_

*Dib:*wreastles Zim*

_**zim: *wreastles with Dib***_

*Rebecca: *kisses Purple*

*Dib:*punches Zim*

sam_**: see you next time! and don't forget to send us dares and questions for the IZ crew! bye! *turns to the 'crew'* guys! stop it!...**_

_***END OF THIS CHAPTER!**_

_***zim: AW THAT HURTED...**_

Rebecca : hmmm

*Dib: don't care!

_**sam*: ok now we're really gone, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**sam: and we got more questions!**_

*Rebecca: yup XD

*Dib: grrreeatttt...

_***zim: just what i needed more trouble**_

Rebecca: yup

*Dib: -_-

_***sam: so first question!**_

*Rebecca: okay :3 first question

***Eleos Argentum:**

Hi, people!

I have a few questions and a dare.

First, Dib, what do you think of ZaGr?

For Zim and Gaz, doesn´t that make you think?

Now, a true dare, something so difficult that the contestant will throw up and beg for mercy... To Zim and Gaz, say five things you have in common.

It´s not too hard!

That´s for QueenSkellington.

Now, just to say good bye (and because I really don´t like them) Red and Purple, honestly, what do you think about each other?

*Dib: I think it's plain stupid!

*Gaz: I hate you

_***red: pur's a good friend but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes**_

_**pur: HEY!**_

_**red: it's the hard truth buddy**_

_**pur: wel red's good friend and he knows how to keep me awake during my part of the paparwork**_

_***zim: i think the thing i have in common with gaz is... that we're both loners..**_

_***but that's everything**_

*Gaz: We both hate Dib, and now I hate you too for even asking about ZAGR... Eleos Argentum I hate it!

_***zim: ad as for ZaGr, dare to say it once more ad i'll turn your whole boddy inside out and make you eat your own organs**_

*Gaz: And I'll feed you to my toys!

_***zim: they have really sharp teeth...and i know it *shows mark on his back***_

*Me: Eleos Argentum you have pissed them both off O.o

_***zim: yes...**_

*Gaz: and thats bad *angry*

_***zim: if you know gaz...**_

*Me: this dare will piss you off more Zim...

_***zim: huh?**_

*Invader Zan:

i have a dare for Zimmy and Diblet. one word: ZADR! 8D

*Dib: NEEVVVVERRRRR!

_***zim: Zan...one word: PAIN!**_

*Dib: Gaz... I have someone to feed your toys too...

*Gaz: do tell

*Dib: Zan!

_***(zan: runs)**_

*Dib: thats better

*Rebecca: wow O.o

_***zim: she's fast..**_

*Gaz: yes

_***sam: ok NEXT!**_

*Rebecca: okay

**Your Worst Nightmare xx: **

1. Dib, wanna make out? ;)

2. Zim, wanna join? ;]

3. Red & Purple, are you two brothers? I've always wanted to know...

*Dib: one word: No!

_***zim: are you hot?**_

_***red: we're just buddies**_

_***pur: yeah**_

*Rebecca: XD

_***sam: is there more becky?**_

*Rebecca: hold on *cheacks*

*Dib:*waits*

_***sam: *waitig...and waiting some more***_

*Rebecca: nope thats all guys

_***sam: oooooh**_

*Dib: wow

_***zim: whoot! short chappy!**_

*Rebecca: first time XD

_***red: and last time i think...**_

*Rebecca: yeah... Probably... Hey lets all go and celebrate!

*Dib: I'm in

_***sam: yeah! pizza for everyone! i'll pay!**_

*Gaz: I'm coming... Lets go Bloaty's Pizza hog

*Dib: okay

*Rebecca: Yeeaaahh!

_***zim: NO NOT BLOATY'S!**_

*Gaz:*death glare at Zim*

*Dib: ?

_***zim: i'm comming with you...**_

*Gaz: good

_***zim: just stop staring ok?**_

*Me: okay, Never get on Gaz's bad Side

_***zim: i think i just did...**_

*Gaz: *plays game slave 2* Next time you'll pay...

_***zim: who?**_

*Gaz: you

_***zim: aw man!**_

*Gaz: *continues to play game slave 2* Lets go... *walks*

Dib and Me:*follow Gaz*

_***zim and rest: *folowing gaz and the rest***_

*Rebecca: Well thats it from us... Bye

*Gaz and Dib: *walk*

sam_**: don't forget to send in questions and/or dares! see ya *waves goodbye***_

*Rebecca: later

*Dib: Finally peace

_***sam: but for how long dibby?**_

*Dib: For a short time...

*Rebecca: no really now...Bye!

*END OF CHAPTER

_***t-t-t-t-t-that's it folks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**sam: and becky are there anny questions?**_

*Rebecca: yes xD

*Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_***sam: YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**_

*Rebecca: mwhahahahahaha

_***sam: QUESTION ONE!**_

***Miloflygon: **

Hi all! I like the story, it's cute.

I have just one question for... well, it's not for just any one person, actually. As long as someone agrees to it, I don't care who it is.

Would anyone mind taking care of Iran for me for a bit? He's... a European dragon so.. Zim, Purple, Red - you guys are safe (Europen dragons have been known to eat humans, BUT I've fixed that problem).

Seriously, I have two frost dragons and an Asian lung to take care of, and it's getting too hectic for me.

Besides, Iran doesn't bite. Just make sure to feed him a couple chickens (fried, or he'll never eat it) each day. He's actually very sweet, and he doesn't mind if you ride him.

Anyone interested?

*Dib: errm is he safe?

_***sam: i do!**_

_***red: whatever...**_

_***pur: what's a chiken?**_

*Rebecca: thats a Earth bird that humans eat

*Dib:*shows a chicken picture*

_***pur: oh are that the little yellow ones?**_

*Dib: look and you will See -o-

*Rebecca: Dib has a pic of one

_***sam: he means little chick...**_

*Rebecca: yeah chicks are cute xD

_***pur: ^^**_

_***sam: ok NEXT!**_

*Rebecca: okay

**TMNTLittleTomboy** :

1. Gaz I dare you make out with Zim for a hour then Gir for 2 hours!

2. Dib what would give up to save your own life? your own family or tying to save Zim from death?

3. Zim, i dare you to slap Dib whenever he talks, sneeze, or look at you.

4. Gir i dare you to act like Zim for the whole chapter.

*Gaz: ... *Unleashes her flesh eatting toys on you*

*Dib: I'd save my Family

*Gaz: whatever

_***zim: i'm going to enjoy slapping dib, and i can tell you i have really sharp nails, and look i painted them blue!**_

_***red/ pur: WTF?**_

*Dib: huh?

*Rebecca: Zim what have you been drinking?

_***zim: gin! and coffee**_

*Gaz: ...

*Dib: okaayy

*Rebecca: XD;;

_***zim: oh yeah dib you said something ... *slaps his aross the face***_

*Dib: OUCH!

_***zim: *slaps him again, this time the other cheek***_

*Dib: .

_***zim: *smiling, you can see he's wearing lipgloss***_

_**sam: wow zim you're really drunk!**_

_**zim: yeah and i don't give a damn! *laughes amused***_

*Rebecca: ... Okay Next question... Is...

_***sam: i'm glad zim isn't singing yet...**_

***Moth Mask**:

Ok, I have some questions and a dare.

First is to Dibbun and Zim. Have you ever considered that you and Zim may not be as far apart as you set yourselves? The two of you arent nearly as different as you think ;)

Second is to Gaz. Do you have any friends? No offense intended, but you are quite the antisocial little girl. Even the most introverted cynics need someone to trust.

Third is to the Tallests. I'm sorry for the bluntness, but you both are morons. Have you ever once considered the safety of the Irken people? Throwing people out the airlocks! You are two of my favorites, but have you got any control?

My ranting aside, I think it's time for the dare! This is for Gir, Sam and Rebecca. If you had the choice between Dib, Gaz, Zim and Skoodge, who would you say is your favorite?

That's it for now! I'll be watching for the answers. (Insert creepy face here) I'm waatching...

*Dib: You scare me...

_***zim: huh?**_

*Gaz: whatever

*Dib: ...

*Rebecca: errmm I'd have to pick... Zim

*Gir: I PICK MASTER AND BIG HEAD BOY

_***red: 'course can control mi-yself!**_

*Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG

*Rebeca: I hate Skoodge... Glad he is not here...

_***sam: ofcourse i'll choise li'l dilbert!**_

_**dib: ... never use my full name... -_-**_

*Rebecca: *clenches fists at the name Skoodge*

*Dib: whats wrong with her?

_***sam: she has some serius issues with skooge**_

*Rebecca: If he comes here I'll... I'll GRRRRRRR!

_***sam: BECKY! breath in, and then out count to 3000 and consentrate at the fire of the candle *lights candle in front of becky***_

*Rebecca:*does so*

_***skooge: *comes in***_

*Rebecca: SKKKKOOOODGE! *chases him, is angry*

_***skooge: commits suicide***_

*Rebecca: Yaayy*I burn his corpse with Gasoline and a nice fire* BURN BASTARD BUURRNN!

* Dib: ._. she scares me...

_***sam: i thought you where going to yell: "burn ,mother fucker, burn."...**_

*Rebecca: Naahh Next question

**Sienna1997: **

I have a few questions for the IZ cast...here goes!

1. Can Gir kill his Piggy?

2. Gir, Do you love yourself?

I keep Gir for myself?

And I have a dare. For Dib. :3

I dare Dib to make out with his Dad while his Dad is making toast.

Yeah, my questions suck. But if Gir can come home with me I would never let him leave? :3

*Gir: NOO NOTT MY PIGGY WHYYY MY PIGGY WHYYYYY?, I Donnoo, I Stay with MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Master ^^

*Dib: NEVERRRR

_***zim: *slaps dib***_

*Dib: OUUUUUCCCHH!

*Gir:*hugs Zim* XP

_***zim: *slaps him again***_

*Dib: -.o

*Rebecca: next question is...

**Invader Blunt:**

I have a question...why do red and purple bitch at each other one min...and then are back to being best friends?...are they in the closet?.

BTW I am a guy...and not a gay one either...I just think that those two are a bit tooo friendly

*Dib: didn't see that coming... but he has a point about you two...

*Rebecca: ...

*Dib: They can answear that for themelves...

_***red: *slaps dib***_

*Dib: OUCH! What was that for?

_***zim/red: *slap dib together***_

*Dib: STOP IT! .

*Rebecca: Red, Purple... Just answear this guy...

_***red: FINE! it's brother love... satisfight?**_

*Rebecca: Yeah brothers seem to fight then be friends... I call them twins!

*Dib: Yeah... They look the SAME.. Except for eye colour and clothes

_***pur: but we denied that we're familie a couple of chapters ago...**_

_**red: we lied, remember?**_

_***pur: oh yeah!**_

*Rebecca: Gotta love Purple for his innocence X3

_***pur: what kinda innocence?**_

*Rebecca: The CUTE kind

_***pur: oh i thought...**_

_**red: *elbows him in the chest***_

_**pur: AW!**_

*Rebecca: what? o.O

*Dib: TELL HER OFF STAGE!

_***pur: *whispers***_

*Rebecca: ohh yeeaahh XD

*Dib: okay lets move on guys...

*Rebecca: *kisses Purple* Okay next question is...

**Invader Zan:***

just for the record, i never run! i can take 'em! *holds a baseball bat* but, how about they just hug? (sorry, but im determined to get them to do SOMETHING vaguely pertaining to ZaDR :D )

*Dib: No No No NOOO!

_***zim: *stil drunk, kisses dib, you can tast the gin on his lips***_

*Dib: O.O EWWW *backs off from Zim*

*Rebecca: thats on CCTV

_***zim: oooooow...;; your a good kisse XP**_

*Dib: ...

*Rebecca: I'm gonna make Zim watch this when he is normal again...

*Dib: okaayyyy then...

*Rebecca: last Question

_***sam: tell me!**_

*Your Worst Nightmare xx :

In response to Zim's question: Err, yeah... heh heh... suuuure ^^

Now, MORE QUESTIONS! :D

1. Gir, what do you think of GaPr? (Gir and Piggy romance O.o Yeah, I just made that up xD)

2. Zim, what would you do if someone decided to steal Gir from you? _whistles all innocently, darts eyes back & forth

3. Dib, WHY? D: I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU

*Gir: I DONNNNNOOO 8D

*Dib: Because I don't want tooo!

_**zim: i would cry**_

*Gir: awww 83 *hugs Zim* :3

_**zim: *ignored gir***_

*Gir: *just hugging*

**Someone steals Gir*

*Gir: ?

_***zim: gir?...gir?...*starts sobbing* *sounds like gir* WHIIIIIIIIIIIIII? WHY MY GIR! I LOVED YOU GIR I LOVED YOUUUUUUU!**_

*Gir: MAAASSSSSTTEERR?

_***zim: g-gir?**_

*Gir:*in persons bag* Masssttteer?

Rebecca: Gir got robot napped... Lets see if we get him back Next chapter... Bye everyone

*Dib: Later

*END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca: we have questions xD

_***sam: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**_

_**zim: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

*Rebecca: first question xD

_***sam: go! get on with it**_

*TMNTLittleTomboy:

1. i dare Dib to rescue Gir then marry him.

2. i dare Gaz to beat up Zim whenever he talks to her for the whole chapter.

3. Zim, if Gaz beats you at ruling the world, what would you do? Ask her if you can rule with her or be her servant?

4. i dare Dib to act like Peter from Family Guy for the whole chapter.

*Dib: -_- I don't think so...

*Gaz: Okay

_***zim: i would try to get the throne next to her, i am NOT going to serve a human**_

*Gaz:*beats him up for talking*

*Dib: No way!

*Rebecca: okay next

*Moth Mask:

Hehehe... That name makes chaos :3

Anyway, time for more questions & a dare!

First, Dib. What do you think of the Dib/Gretchen pairing?

Second, Zim. Do you belive that your mission is real?

Third, Purple. You are awesome! Do you eat pocky? Pocky is goooood.

Fourth, Gir. WERE YOU THE TURKEYZ? I BET YOU WAZ!

And now, the dare! Gaz, I dare you to go a whole chapter without killing or torturing anyone!

Ok, that's all. If you need me, I'll be... Right here... At the window... Watching your computer to see when you update... (creepy giggling) ～

*Dib: I hate it...

_***zim: no i'm just a good actor**_

_***pur: i don't know anny pocky, but i like dorito nacho's with a salsa dip**_

*Rebecca: pocky is a Japanese candy stick thing

*Ohh Gir isn't here still sorry... He is still gone... He was robot nappe ya know...?

_***sam: yeah poor gir**_

*Rebecca: soo...

*Gaz: whatever...

*Rebecca: Next question...

Miloflygon:

Thank you! Yes, Dib, Iran's safe. He's actually more attracted to people. Sam, you can have him!

Just... he likes to snuggle. Lots of times after my expeditions I'd go down to the refuge to feed Iran his dinner and play with him a bit, and most often it ended with me cuddling him like a pillow. And if you don't have any chicken, he'll also eat cow or sheep.

Gir got robotnapped? No! If you need help getting him back I can send over a Mexican amphithere.

_***sam: ok, and i used to snuggle my cat a lot, before my ex boyfriend killed him in revenge for breaking up with him**_

*Dib: okay

*Rebecca: next is

*and yeah we need help saving Gir... Okay next question

Gazmrules:

ohh! i have a dare for Diba nd ZIm, and no, its not ZADR. i hate ZADR...grrrr..

i DARE ZIM AND DIB TO HAVE A WRESLING MATCH! not to the death, but just 'til someone gives up...

*Dib: Okay *wreastles Zim*

_***zim: OK YOU'RE ON!**_

*Dib:*body slams Zim*

_***zim: *slaps dib in the face like a bitch***_

*Rebecca: while they are wreastleing... Next question

**invatercat **

zim:your mission, is it real

red and purple: TELL THE POOR IRKEN YOU LIED!

gaz: spray poop cola on the tallest if they say zim's mission is real (do it any way) lol

*Gaz: I will *takes out poop cola*

_***red: i will never atmid that i lied!**_

*Gaz: *sprays poop cola on him*

_***pur: i do, sorry zim but you're mission is fake! we just wanted to get rid of you!**_

*Gaz: -_-

_***zim: *hugs pur* thanks for telling the truth... i hate you, but not as much as red**_

_***pur: uuuuuuuuuuuh, thanks?**_

*Rebecca: I LOVE YOU PURPLE!

_***pur: thanks for the information**_

_**sam: OK NEXT! before we get a smooch scene!**_

*Rebecca: okay xD and your welcome Purple :3

*Kiss-me-not killer:

i dare dib to dance the salsa with tallest red!

*Dib: ... What? O.o

*Rebecca: Salsa XD

_***sam: please... i'm kiss-me-not killer and i'm going to kill you if you don't! same for you red!**_

_**red: whatever... and i got a golden medal for ballroom dances annyways, SO YOU BETTER BE A GOOD DIB!**_

*Dib: Ball room? O.o huh?

_***sam: yeah salsa is a ballroom dance... XD**_

*Dib: ._.;; wow

_***red: c'mon get on with it! i want this dare to end as fast as possible**_

*Dib: Ermm I think the swollon eye is calling me *runs*

*Rebecca: he dun wanna dance O.o

_***sam:*comes back with a sexy salsadress and a male outfit, can hold dib just in time* wow, where are you going? want the dress or this outfit?**_

*Dib: T-T;;

_***sam: i told you that you have to do it! it is this or i'll force you to yaoi smooch with the invader behind you *points at zim***_

*Dib: Okay okay O.O

_***sam: that's more like it.. so the dress?**_

*Dib: fine ... T-T;;

_***sam: hey you can choise the clothing!**_

*Dib: I'll have whatever -_-

_***sam: ok i'll give you the pants and t-shirt, because you're not used to walk around in dresses and high heels**_

*Dib: yeah I know ._.;;

_***sam:*hands red the dress, it's a red dress!* you can change there *points***_

_***red: oooookkaaaaaaaay... *takes dress and leaves to change***_

*Dib:*goes and changes comes back after awhile * I look wierd...

_***sam: you look HOT!**_

_***red: i feel gay**_

*Dib: kill me..

_***sam: nope first i wanna picture of you in that outfit! 8D *takes pic***_

*Dib: T_T

_**red: be happy you got the pants...;; T^T**_

*Dib: you got a point

_***red: now get on with theh dancing before she forces me to wear the make-up with this dress**_

*Dib: fine... *has an Urge* Miss xD

*Rebecca: *laughs*

_***red: i'm going to trow you out the airlock togeter with this dress**_

_***sam: *puts on salsa music***_

*Dib: O.O *dances*

_***red: *is amazedbecause dib's such a good dancer***_

_***sam:*recording everything with a hidden camera***_

*Dib: *still dancing*

*Rebecca:*whispers to you* put that on Youtube Sam

_***sam: *whispers back* and sell it on DVD XD**_

Rebecca: XD yaay

_***sam: *dresses in salsa dress* hey beck you take the cam *wlks to dancefloor* PARTNER SWITCH! *trows red into zim and dancese with dib***_

*Dib: *dance*

*Rebecca:*holds cam and records*

_***red/zim: *laying on floor in pain***_

_****music ends***_

*Me: Sam is a strong girl XD

_***red: and i witnessed it**_

Rebecca: GIRL POWER

_***red: more like viking power!**_

*Rebecca: still awesome though xD *hands you the cam*

_***sam: *gives dib a quick kiss and leaves the dancefloor* thanks beck*takes cam***_

Rebecca: Welcome xD

*Dib:*runs from Red since he is gonna throw him out airlock* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_***red: can you tell to that crazy smeet that i was joking?**_

*Rebecca: Red was joking Dib

*Dib: he was?

_**red: yes**_

*Rebecca: xD see

r_**ed: but i still hate you for calling me Miss**_

*Me: Yeah O.o Red's a dude, Not a babe

*Dib: O.o

_***red: *looks at his chest under his dress* yup i'm a guy XD**_

*Rebecca: Yes you are XD

Dib: what are you and Sam then?

*Rebecca: -_- what do we look like?

_***sam: wanna have a look under my dress?**_

*Dib: ermmmmmm o.o babes?

*Rebecca: well we are girls

_***sam: yes...**_

*Rebecca: wierdo -_-

*Random dude:*to Rebecca* YOUR A DUDE

_***sam: itaii**_

Rebecca: *growls and attacks the random dude*

_**sam: *kisses dib a second time***_

*Dib: o.o

_***sam: *and an other kiss***_

*Rebecca: *gets a hammer*

*Random dude: o.O

*Rebecca:*beats him with it*

_***sam: *gives dib on other kiss***_

Rebecca:*wonders what Purple thinks*

*Dib:*kisses*

_**sam: *thinks: yes, Yes, YES!* **_

*Rebecca: I'm a GIRL!...Got that?

*random dude: *almost dead* Yes

_**sam: *licks dib's lips***_

*Dib:*parts them*

*Rebecca:*looks at Purple*

_***pur: wow...O.O**_

_***sam:*wraps tounge around dib's***_

Dib:*does same*

*Rebecca: Wow what? ^^''

_**pur: you leaved a path of blood behind you**_

Rebecca: is that bad? o.o but I am a girl... That guy called me a dude *sad eyes*

_**pur: no i'm just...amazed**_

*Rebecca: about what? o.o

_***pur: i din't know you could do that**_

_***sam: *breacks kiss to breath***_

*Rebecca: do you hate me? *looks down*

*Dib: wow

_**pur: NO! i would never**_

_***me: ^^ i knew you would like it**_

*Rebecca:*hugs him*

*Dib: ^^

_***pur: *hugs back***_

_**sam: so what now? get dressed into our normal clothes and go ona date? or wanna dance some more?**_

*Dib: yeah...Shall we go now?

*Rebecca: love you

_***sam: ok blush**_

_***pur: love you 2**_

*Rebecca:*kisses*

*Dib:*leaves with you*

*Gaz: okay we are leaving now... Bye

*Rebecca: see ya people I'm gonna go with Purple ^^

_***zim: you can still send in questions and dares, i prefer questions BYE!**_

*Rebecca: bye

*Dib: later

_***sam: bye**_

*End of chapter

a_**nd sam and dib live happyly ever after, THE END!**_

*For now xD


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca: We has questions and dares

sam:yaaaaaaaaay!

zim: nooooooooooo

Rebecca: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

sam: FIRST QUESTION!

Rebecca : O.o okayyy...

sam: XP

TMNTLittleTomboy:

1. i dare Zim and Dib to switch personalities for the whole chapter.

2. i dare Gaz to rescue Gir, destory him, and give the parts to Zim.

3. i dare Rebecca to act like a boy for the whole chapter.

4. Dib, would you be sad or happy if Zim took Gaz and left Earth to rule their own planet together?

5. i dare Sam to kiss Rebecca on the lips for a hour then share a never ending kiss with Dib for the whole chapter.

Rebecca : ... ._.

sam: dibby gimme a kiss!

Gaz:*rescues Gir, Destroys him, gives him back to Zim*

Dib: but you gotta do Becky first...

Rebecca: ;;

zim: NOOOOOOOOOO! GIR! *cries*

Dib: *looks at Purple*

sam: *gives you a little kiss* ok now come to me!

Gaz: *plays game slave 2*

Dib: it says for an hour...

Rebecca: ._.

sam: that was an hour...a mikrobian hour, now c'mere!

Dib: *looks at Purple's face*

Rebecca: ._.;;;

Dib: a real hour

sam: a human hour? *swallows*

Dib: well they are human so yes..

Rebecca : ._.;;;;;

pur: *staring*

sam: becky?

Rebecca: yes? ._.

sam: can i?

Rebecca: Well since we are friends and some people might wanna see two girls kissing... Fine

Dib: *looks at Purple's face*

pur: *in shock*

sam: *shifts uncomfy* hmn *kisses you*

*an hour later*

zim: and... stop. ok girls the hour passed

Rebecca: *looks at Purple as I stop* Why is he twitching?

pur: disturbed...

Dib: I wonder why...

Rebecca: o.o

sam: oh dilbeeeert...

Dib: stop using my full name..

Gir:*comes back* WHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE

sam: then stop wining and start smooching with me!

Rebecca : Errmm Purple? o.o you upset with me? :

Dib:*kisses you*

pur: n-no w-why w-wou-ld i-i

sam: *forceses tounge inside dib's mouth*

Rebecca : cause it looks like your crying D:

Dib:*rubs tounge*

pur: m-me crying n-no! i'm a tallest!

sam: moans a little and plays with dibs hair*

Gir: THE PURPLE TALL GUY HAS WATER COMING OUT HIS EYES 8D

Rebecca: :c

pur: yeah sure stupid sir-unit!

Dib:*does same*

Gir: 8D

Rebecca: Purple, I'm sorry...

pur: *changes pose* it's ok... i knew you did it because you were asked to

Rebecca : i know ^^ not out of choice... Damn I have to act like a boy -_-;; *Goes to change clothes wearing all boy clothes*

pur: you still have a little of sam's blue berry lipstick on you're uhm lips

Rebecca: I'll wash it off ^^;; *does so* *clears throat, Starts acting like a goth boy*

pur: you'd make a handsome hip-hop goth XD

Rebecca : Thanks dude xD

pur: no problem rebec... uh.. beck..uh...bryan ^^

Rebecca: Cool xd remember only for this chap *wispers* I still love you ^^

pur: *whispers* i love you 2

zim: *goes to acting like his foe, he takes his laptop and starts reacherching the mothman case* wow this paranormal stuf IS interesting, better than normal science annyhow!

Dib: *starts acting like Zim* I AM ZIM, WHO SHOUTS CONSTANTLY!

Rebecca : lol

zim: ugh, please i'm kinda trying to concentrate here! *reads out loud* one of the moast famus ghost pictures is the one of the brown lady on the stairs...

Dib: GIR FETCH ME A BUCKET!

zim: and then he's going to start puking...

Gir: YAAY 8D *does so*

Dib:*pukes in bucket*

zim: atleast he can't make it have that ugly purple color XD

Rebecca: while they act like eachother...ON to next question

GazmRules:

who won the wrestling match!

and i have another dare!...hehehe...

i dare Zim and Gaz to have a wrestling match!

Dib: ...

Gaz: *evil look*

sam: the winner of the wrestling match is the now Zimy fight DIB!

zim: no thanks, the paranormal is much more interesting than a hand-to-hand combat with my sibling *whispers* ma do i love acting like dib XD

Gaz: I hate Dib *goes over to Zim and wrestles him anyway, Mostly with her power*

Rebecca: Ouch thats GOTTA hurt...

Dib: O.o

zim: gaz, ya know that this is so wrong, right?

Gaz:*throws Zim into a wall* be quite!

Dib: o.O

Rebecca : O.O

zim: *in pain* hey! watch out for my pak! *scratches gaz's left eye* oh irk i didn't meant to i-i'm sorry i..

Gaz:*eyes go into a rage* AUGGGGGGGGGGHHHh *beats the crap outa Zim*

Rebecca: ._.;; Poor Zim I knew Thee Well

Gir: YAAAAYYY

zim: i'm going to go to the med bay now...*makes a sprint for the door*

Gaz: *throws Zim into the next wall by Power*

Rebecca: ._.;; errmm Next question

zim: *makes it eventually out of the room*

Invader Zoran.:

I have a dare for zim. MAKE OUT WITH GAZ

2. I have a question for Dib. Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby? XD

3. I dare GIR to eat a GIANT taco (I don't know why I typed that, but whatever XP)

Gaz:*growls*

Rebecca: ._.''

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *eats giant taco*

Dib: no

zim: *comes back all doctored up**goes back to recherching the paranormal*

Rebecca: Zim...You have a dare... Make out with Gaz...

Gaz:*eye twitches*

zim: ...no...

Rebecca: if ya don't... Fans will probably get annoyed... Most of them here like ZAGR for some odd reason -.-

: Gaz: -_-

zim: WELL I DON'T AND IF SOME OTHER GUY IS GONNA ASK ME A DARE THAT INVOLVES GAZ I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM WISH THEY WHERE NEVER BORN!

Rebecca: I seconed that... ZAGR is so wrong...

Gaz: I'll make my toys RIP out their SPLEEN

zim: and i'll rip appart the left-overs

Rebecca: Blood bath xD

zim: YES!

Rebecca : YAAY

Zim: MAJOR BLOOD BATH!

Rebecca: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

zim: if need to (and if a dude is askin) i'm going to change their gender while their stil concius

Rebecca: lol xD pain

zim: and all it take to do that is one simple cut

Rebecca: Yup xD wow anyhow here is something..

Miloflygon :

Then I shall help! *points at Queke* You! Go down there and help 'em find Gir!

Rebecca: But Gir was already rescued

Dib: yup

miloflygon: aw man!

Gir: YES, wait a minute...No 8D

sam: *facepalm*

Rebecca: XD last question

nv8tertak1

this is a dare 4 zim:zim i dare u to kiss tak when you see her.

question zim will you go out with me?I LOVE YOU ZIM!sorry about that.:3

sam: oh

Gir: 8D

Rebecca: ^^;;

Tak:*comes in* huh?

zim: what do you look like (beneath your clothes) *sees tak and the almighty hunter attacks his prey*

Tak: !

Rebecca: Wow

zim: well that's over, you can go now tak

Tak: *leaves in shock*

zim: *watching her with a pleased smile* this is a small victory for me, again..

Rebecca: I miss doing that... T-T;; Why do I have teh act like a boyy?

Dib: miss what?

Rebecca : T^T

pur: you could act like a gay guy for this chapter...as could i..

Rebecca: Only for this chapter xD mwhahahhh

pur: *kisses bryan/becky*

Dib: O.o

Rebecca *kisses back*

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAYY MAN LOVE!

Dib: Gir your wierd

pur: *touches bryan/becky's ass while cuddling her/him closer*

Gir: why?

Rebecca:*lets him while kissing him*

zim: TALLEST PURPLE IS GAY!

Dib: -_- because Becky is only acting like a boy today, Becky is really a GIRL

Rebecca:*kissing*

zim: oh ok then nvr mind

Dib: Zim, Your wierd

sam: stay tuned for more randomness and to get hint off our NEW paranormal investigator IRKEN INVADER ZIM!

zim: i know

Dib: Yeah... And Everyone...Stop daring Becky to be act as a boy... It's wierd...and So not like her...

Rebecca:*kissing still and doing other things with Purple*

zim: hey dib you got a second coat? i always liked it, it's cool! and maybe some info on that mothman guy, he really seemed interesting, not only because after he's seen before a disaster, but he also kinda looks neat! and...

Dib: Yes...And hmm?

zim: can you get me a mambership to the swollen eyeballs, pritty please, for your arche enemy

Dib: I'll think about it...

Gir: YAAAAY

: zim: ok, hey what do you actually know about greys, they look so inferior!

Dib: yeah

Rebecca:*takes Purple to a room*

pur: *goes with you*

Dib: um hmm

Gir: YAAAAAAYYY

zim: err...i'm taking to much ain't i?

Dib: yes

zim: oh, ok hey i got an idea! well excange info! i'll tell you everything there is to know about the irken race and you give me all the other paranomal info! how does that sound?

Dib: COOL

Gir: END OF CHAAPPTTTEERR 8D WHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEe!

: zim: and i could grand you acces to my labs and...and...and...

dib: zim! stop talking!

Gir: ENNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! 8D

sam: no gir it ends wen we get zimto shut up!

Dib: Yes Zim, We need to end this

zim: i'mm sorry i just can't stop talking, it's a reflex when i get exited

Gir: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww :c

Dib: it's okay, Any way, As Gir said, end of chapter

zim: but i din't shut up yet!

me/dib/red...: ZIM!

Dib:*duck tapes Zim mouth* -_-

zim: hpf!

Gir: YAAY TALL RED GUY CAME ON 8D

Dib: *sigh*

sam: the start if an awsome frienship! as my friend said: THIS IS ALL FOR TODAY! NOW GO SPEND TIME AT MORE USEFULL STUFF!

Dib: guys? -_- End please?

sam: ok

Gir: yaay xD

zim: *gets off the ducktape* not yet!

Dib:*drags Zim out*

Gir: END?

sam: hey dib! zim has a volume button somewhear in his pak! it's a bright pink one!

zim: no don't touch that!

Dib:*touches it*

Gir: 8D

zim: *lips moving but you can't hear a thing*

Rebecca :*comes out after awhile with Purple* ^^

Dib: *wonders what they did* ...

sam: TIS IZ DA END!

Dib: yup

sam:finally

Rebecca: Later people!

pur; bye folks!

Gir:*ends it*

zim: *manages to turn up his volume* BYE PEOPLEZ!

Dib: bye

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca: WE HAS QUESTIONSSSSS! and sweet xD

red: sweet, more torture *sarcastic*

sam: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! *explodes wiith joy*

zim: i knew that happy goop was good for something XD

sam: *collects herself* question one!

Rebecca: Okay here goes

pur: ok i'm waiting, i never get questioned, or dared, so i'm happy...

Rebecca : um hmm okay here goes

nv8tertak1:

questions for zim did you enjoy kissing tak and would you kiss her again? how do you feel about zatr?can i help you take over the earth?

i dare zim to kill dib!

question for dib what is wrong with you why do you insist on ruining zims plans?I HATE YOU DIB!LEAVE ZIM ALONE!again sorry about that.

red are you zims father?i always thought that you were because you 2 have the same eye color.

Dib: ...

Tak:*comes on again* NOOOOOOOOO! *runs off*

zim: i didn't enjoy the kiss, i did enjoy her glassy glare

i wonlden't kiss her again even if you pay me $11000,

i don't like it

sure thing!

i won't kill a fellow paranormal investigator

Dib: wow Thanks

red: *looks at zim* w-well... that's kind of a long story...i'm not, but i am at the same time, he's grown from my DNA, but i don't get why he's so small... but then agian... he's only 159 years so..

Rebecca: Thats O.o wow okaayy...So...Zim has Red's DNA...? How did that work?

red: standart prosedure, they exctract the nessecery parts of the dna, and leave out things like the personalyty and stuff, ya know tat kinda sh*t

zim: I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT! y-you're reall my...?

red: *sighn* yes zim...

sam: waaaaaiiiiit... if you're zim's father.. then HOW OLD ARE YOU!

red: 318 years...

Rebecca: O.o Holy Mother of IRK

Dib: That means Rebecca is going out with an old man *cough* Purple *cough*

Rebecca: -_-''

sam: hey in irken years, bec's 22 and pur's 32...WOW DIB! YOU'RE RIGHT!

Dib: Yup, He is way to old for her

Rebecca: And I care why?

Dib: ?

Rebecca: plus I'm 21

sam: almoast 22...

Rebecca: yeah...And I care that Purple is way older then me because?

Dib: ermmmm..

Rebecca: thats right...I don't care

sam: well...love doesn't know age...

Rebecca: I'm glad ^^ anyway on to next question

sam: and besides, i'm 14 irken years...that i think somewhere around 85 human years... i don't know excactly.

Grl of Randomness:

this is some funny chiz. i also have a dare for everyone. i dare you guys to tell something that you've done that no one knows about.

Rebecca: I done Martial Arts today!

Dib: I found a ghost

sam: yaaay! 8D

Rebecca: YAAY

zim: LEMME SEE!

Dib: *shows a real pic of a ghost*

zim: this is some nice footage you got there...*smiles amused* to good to be true...

Sam: hey zim! i got you that book you asked me... 'demonology: the basics'

zim: gimme!

Sam: *gives him book*

Rebecca: aww I miss Purple.. Oh yeah...That question was to everyone here

Gir: I seen a puppy 8D

sam: ok however, next question!

Rebecca: Okay ^^

TheFallenAngel123

Okay, I have a few questions, maybe a dare, I am writing these as I think them so I don't know what there is gonna be yet.

Anyway, Here are my questions (And maybe a dare or two):

1. Dib, Will you kiss me? Pretty please? *puppy dog face*

2. Gir, My best friend loves you, So can you say something, Anything at all so I can show her that I really can be nice at times?

3. Zim, What ever happened to the hunter destroyer machine after is wasn't compatible with the space-time-object-transfer device?

4. Red and Purple, What are your opinions on RaPr?

And now, A dare. I dare Gaz to say 1 nice thing to everyone at some point, It doesn't have to be all at the same time.

'Kay, Bye!

Dib: fine *kisses you*

: zim: i activated the macine and sended it to plnet dirt XD

red: i'm into girls, not purple

sam: dib! if you kiss her, you have to kiss me!

Dib:*kisses you*

sam: *kisses back*

Rebecca: *really misses Purple* 8c

Dib: o.o?

purple: *comes in, holding stomach* ah, sorry that i'm late guys, i have a war with my stomach _ *pain face*

Rebecca: D: aww you have stomach ache?

Dib: or something worse?

pur: hmnhm both

Rebecca: awwww *hugs him* poor thing :c

pur: *sits down*

Rebecca: want anything? 8c

pur: some mint tea? maybe?

sam: next questy please

Rebecca: okay ^^ *goes and makes mint tea* *Comes back alittle later with hot mint tea, and gives it him*

Dib: Next question

Invader Zoran: IIII'MMMMM BAAAAAAACCCKKK! *epic music plays in background*

lol

I rly actually don't like ZAGR. I was just bored.

I have a truth for Gaz; Would you sell your soul for a GameSlave 3?

I have a dare for GIR; DANCE LIKE A MONKEY FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER xD

Gaz: yes i would

Gir:*monkey dances* WHHHEEEEHOOO

sam: odd... ok next!

Rebecca: kay ^^

Dib: ermm thats all we have today

Rebecca: aww man

sam: oh man!

Gir: awwwwwwwwww I wanna explode

Rebecca: Pur is the tea helping?

Dib: Sam... Your Kiss-me-not killer right?

pur: *drinks* hmmn yeah, this is better than something else

sam: yes

Rebecca: yeah |D you can dare or ask too

Dib: yeah

sam: weeeeeeeehooooooooooo!

Rebecca: thats good Pur ^^

Dib: now ask

sam: ok

1. i want zim to investigate the hauntings in my base! appearently i have build it on an old graveyard

2. dib, it's your turn to take care for Dib(ora)

3. becky, i dare you to, cook a 6 star meal for me!

and 4. red, i want you to...give Tak a good beating!

zim: ok...

red: yeah! *goes and beats tak up*

Tak: Why me? *is in pain*

Rebecca: Okayy! *goes and cooks*

Dib: Okay *goes and picks Dibora up*

Tak: I'll give you a laser...If you stop hitting and beating me up T^T

red: -_- nice try

Tak: it's a hyper laser 3000

zim: what kind of hauntings actually?

sam: poltergeist, look what the angry spirits did to me! *shows burn marks in form of letters, it says: get out irken scum! *

zim: ooh tis is serius! you should get those bandaged...uh, Dib? a little help? you know i'm still a beginner...

red: so what?

Dib: I see blood on Tak o.O

Tak:*out cold and bleeding* ...

red: whoes next?

Rebecca: touch me and I swear

red: i'm seeking voulenteers, i'm not that stupid to acctually give YOU a lashy!

Rebecca: yes... You remember what happened last time you picked a fight with me...

Dib: now this I wanna here

Gir: MEEEEEEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8D

red: she knocked me out

Rebecca: Yeah... And I'll do it again if need be...

Dib: how did she do it?

Gir: 8DD

red: with her bare hands

Rebecca: Yes... So Red has to think before trying to fight me...

red: whatever... hey! i randomly got the urdge to eat lots and lots of chocolate, annybody got any choclate?

Dib: Rebecca has a stash of 4000

Rebecca: I'm queen I get that much, randomly

Gir: Why she quuuueeeeenn?

red: can i?

sam: and whilist zim is going to get the poltergeists outta my base, i'm going to saiy goodbye to you all! so, BYE, till next chappy!

Rebecca: yes... *Gets him 6 bars from my secrate stash, Which has high secuity*

red: *noms happyly on his chocolate*

Rebecca: what do you say?

red: thanks! it's delicius!

Rebecca: Your welcome ^^ Anyway, later everyone till next time

Dib and Gir: BYYYEEE

END OF THIS CHAPTER!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Sparkle and Angel belong to me, Dibora belongs to Sam.

Invader Zim belongs to the Mighty _Jhonen Vasquez_

Rebecca: Hello :3

sam: hi :/ how's you?

Rebecca: I'm good thanks, You?

sam: i'm a little down... but i'll get over it...do we have anny questions?

Rebecca: Hmm hold on

sam: ok

Rebecca: Ermm Guys? We only have two questions today... We need more!

dib: only 2?

sam: ow man!

Rebecca: yeah o-o

Gir: Awwww

zim: that sucks...NOT!

Rebecca: Zim... You do now I'm gonna have to slap you right?

zim: *points at his left cheeck* give it your best shot

Rebecca:*slaps him so hard he falls down*

zim: ok ...i have to admit, not bad... *stands up* annyhow... DIB LOOK! *shows his T.A.P.S. member card*

Dib: Awesome

zim: yeah i know...

Rebecca: Now... I have to do something! but we wil have to add more questions at some point ...

sam: ok question 1 Dib why is your head so huge! question 2. Zim! stop being obsessed with the paranormal! i want the old zim back! question 3.!...!

GazmRules:

i acctuly have a question...or a few...insted of all dares...im scared now...

questions!-is Red gonna be sick?

Zim, when will you go back to normal and stop enjoying paranormal? i liked it batter when you and Dib were trying to kill each other.

and a dare: Purple, you should have never said no one dares you anything 'cause now i have a dare for you! i dare you to...TO GO A WHOLE DAY WITHOUT EATING AND YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE ZIM'S FATHER FOR A WHOLE CHAPTER!

Rebecca: Two of them xD

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG!

red: no, i'm ot gonna be sick!

zim: but, i like the paranormal...T^T

purple: i cant go without food, but i can act like Zim"s father *looks at red* all i have to do is slap him on the head everytime he does something stupid

Rebecca: Only this chap? rigght? o-o

pur: uhu... yup.

Rebecca: Thats good 83 *hugs*

zim: *goes somewhere and then comes back dressed in a blue invadershirt, long black pans, blue sneackers and a treach coat*

Rebecca: wow okay xD a question for Red only!

red: ok

Rebecca: wow Red's lucky XD

nv8tertak1 you banished your own son?WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU RED?

red: he's annoying...do you know, how manny times i had to clean HIS mess! i needed a guardian for my mental health!

zim: *hugs red* aw com on, it wasn't that bad! remember that one time i trew a guard into the trashcan? you laghed 2 days at the poor guy!

red: hehe.. yeah that was pritty funny...

Rebecca: *eats a chocolate bar*

red: hey! and that one time you dresses in a pink dress and kisses purple XD that was hilarius! purple ran skreaming and you laughed like hell!

zim: *gigles* yeah i still got the dress you know

Rebecca: Okayyy ... thennn

red: oh, zim! i'm sorry i banished you! please come back to the massive! it's freacking boring without you!

zim: i...

Rebecca: If Zim ends up kissing Purple again... Red will Pay!

red: *looks at becky* bitch... ok so what do you say? wanna have a test run? to see if you'll like it?

Rebecca: I have a noose and I'm not afraid to hang you! *Brings out noose and Red voodoo doll*

zim: *grabs voodoo doll* mine!

Rebecca:*growls and grabs the doll back* I made it!

zim: still my daddy!* takes doll back*

Rebecca: my voodoo doll *takes it again and puts it in my pak* Besides You done more things to him

zim: huh?

Rebecca:*explains all the things from other times*

zim:...jerk...*turns arournd and leaves to sit in a dark emo corner*

Rebecca: And proud! Anyway... Now I'm bored...

red: bitch...-.-"' do you know how long it'll take me to repair the damage you've done to him?

Rebecca: You do now where still on Air? Anyway... Children are around

Dib: Yeah like Dibora!

red: you wanted to hang me infront of the smeets?

Rebecca: that was a joke... Besides I'll give you a chocolate bar if you behave -_-

red: no thanks *goes to zim's emo corner and comforts him*

Rebecca: *checks other mail*

Angel:*comes on for a breif moment* Dadddddddddddddddddddddyy!

pur: huh?

Angel: I'm hungry! Zerk ate all the food that was cooked

pur: oh...c'mon i'll make you some pie

Angel: Yaay!

pur: *leaves*

*to kitchen*

Angel:*follows him* :3

zim:*comes back to the rest of the group with red*

red: that was easier than i expected

Rebecca:*checking my candy stash**Has diffrent type of candy*

Dib: Thats the biggest stash of candy I have ever seen in my life!

Rebecca: I have two rooms full :/

Dib: seriously We need more questions and Zim, You okay?

zim: y-yeah i guess...what is it of you'r buisness if i'm ok or not?

Dib: just asking...

Rebecca: Wow I'm bored...

sam: hey! i got good news for the paranormal lovers under us! they UM is having a eating in the most haunted hause of america! c'mon! this is gonna be fun!

Dib: everyone?

sam: yes!

zim: i coud use some destraction

Rebecca: We can't leave the smeets alone though

sam: dibby, you like ghosts dont you?

dibora: yes! and demons and bigfoot!

sam: wanna come along?

dibora: YES!

sam: problem solved

Rebecca: Yes, But I mean all the smeets...

red: i'll take care of the ones that don't wanna go...

Rebecca: Okay and ermm Sorry

Sparkle: I wanna stay, Monsters are scary!

sam: ^^

red: i'm sure i'm gonna miss a lotta fun but oh well

Sparkle: They can record it :c

red: noo... that's ok

Rebecca: hmm

Angel:*comes back with pie* Look what daddy made me 8D

sam: looks delicius, *smells the air* and smells as it looks

Sparkle: can play with me o^o

Angel: yeah ^^ it is :3

sam: well enjoy your pie

Angel: I will *eats some of it* x3 yummy

Sparkle: *looks down**feels un-loved*

Angel: want some Sam? :3

Sparkle:*walks away*

sam: no thanks, i'm full because off beck's food she cooked a chapter or so ago

Angel: Okay ^^

sam: hey where's sparkle?

Rebecca: She was here a second ago O.o

sam: we gotta find her!

Rebecca: She could be anywhere D:

Dib: wait isn't she Red's smeet?

sam: yes, but she's still a smeet! who knows what can happen to her if we don't find her!

Rebecca: she could go in the air lock? D:

sam: or worse! with those perverted guards all over the place!

Rebecca: Yeah D:

*Somewhere in the Massive*

Sparkle: :c *sigh*

zim: *walks passed her, with a box of donuts in his hand* *sees sparkle* huh? hey kid watcha doin' here? shoulden't you be with the others?

Sparkle: I feel un-loved... My father is ignoring me... *Her red eyes look sad*

zim: hey what's wrong?

Sparkle: I think my daddy stopped loving me...

zim: that's not true, here take a chocolate donut, apearently it makes pple happy to eat chocolate

Sparkle: thank you :c where you going?

zim: to a paranormal meeting...wanna come along? because daddy will be babysitting the other smeets

Sparkle: who is your daddy? o.o

zim:...red

Sparkle: *looks down and sighs again*

zim: sparky, c'mon cheer up, i can't stand looking at sad girls! it makes me feel weak, and you looks so helpless now, i almoast feel like crying... *hugs her* cheer up

Sparkle:*hugs back* daddy never told me I had a big brother...

zim: i think he didn't wanted to bother you with it, and if it helps you feel better i'll tell you a secret

Sparkle: okay *her eyes grow wide*

*She has big I wanna know eyes*

zim: i...

Sparkle: yes? o.o

zim: i used to run around in pink prinssec dresses with lots of bows and sparkling necklacces, i was pritty crazy at your age...crazy enough to kiss uncle purple XD *gigles*

Sparkle: xD hehe crazy big brother xp

zim: yeah-h, hey wanna play? i still got...a stack of barbie dolls...*blush*

Sparkle: xD okay :3

zim: hey, do you like faries?

Sparkle: dark fairies? Or nice ones? or both? o.o

zim: all kinds of faries

Sparkle: yeah :3

zim: then i've got a surprise...close your eyes and sit straight, make shure your back's not against the wall.

Sparkle:*does what Zim told her to do*

zim: *takes something from his pak and attaches it to sparkle's pak* ok open your eyes

Sparkle:*opens her eyes*

zim: *holds a mirror infront of sparkle* look, your own set of fairy wings

Sparkle: wooww 8D yaay x3 *She hugs him again*

zim: so wanna return to the others? or wanna see my old (girly) room?

Sparkle: See Room first then go to everyone else :3

zim: ok, you know you can actually fly with those wing, they are a part of your pak

Sparkle: neat 83 *begins to flap wings*

zim: c'mon my room is right this way

Sparkle:*follows him by flying*

*with the others*

red: where's zim? he had to be back by now...

Rebecca: Maybe he found Sparkle

Dib: She did run away

*you can hear laughter*

Rebecca:*antenna twitch*

*then giggling from a smaller voice*

sam: wait do you hear that

Dib: yeah o.O

Rebecca: that sounds like...

Angel: Sparkle and Zim :3

red: they must be in zim's old bedroom...wow he still knows his way 'round the massive?

Dib: maybe...

Rebecca: *eyes change alittle, to bright yellow*

Angel: O.O

sam: huh?

Rebecca: wow... My neckless is malfuncioning... Meow...

Angel: moms a cat again :3

sam: well, as long as she stays away from my lab/plauge rats i'm ok with kitty becky

Rebecca:*licks my paws*

sam : beck?

Rebecca: meow?

sam: can you go look if zim's in his room?

Rebecca:*nods and goes to look in Zim's room*

sam: thanks

*In Zim's room*

zim: *dresses in a purple dress* and this one XD i'm amazed that it still fits!

Sparkle: pretty :3

Rebecca:*goes to the door, neckless off*

zim: hey, sparkle,try this one, that's the dress i tolled you about *trows a blue cinerella dress to her*

Sparkle:*puts it on* :3

(To be continued)


	9. Chapter 9

sam: so... questions?

Rebecca: hold on

machino:

hi guys

got a couple of questions

zim and dib why dont you just shut up and get along i mean face it zims already won so dib why dont you just join him irkins rule

gaz did something happen to you as a child to make you this way no offense i mean you rule even more then the tallest rule over the irken race

alright thx cya all in next chap

Gaz: None of your business -_-

Dib: -_-;;

Gaz: and heh, I shall rule! and no i was always this way

zim: yeah dib why dontcha just join? if i concer the world you get to rule europe!

Dib: Rebecca's base is there

zim: and Sam's...

Rebecca: um hmm

dib: soo no

sam: in Poland... and i got 1 in tokyo, whoot! japan rocks! even more then Irk!

Rebecca: yeah xD

zim: really? i mean i've never been in japan before...

Rebecca: I want to go to Egypt

sam: oooh me 2! i wanna see a rotting mumifight body!

purple: IEUW!

Rebecca: *holds my Anubis statue* Long live Anubis!

sam: Seth is better! the god of DEATH, DOOM and RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD!

Rebecca: Oh well Anubis is awesome! and so is Ra!

sam: ok, oh and don't forget OSIRIS!

Rebecca: YAY OSIRIS *Holds my statue* ~33

zim: annyhow, man am i scared to ask this, n-next question please

Rebecca: Okay but I wish Anubis was actully here T-T

[*a big fire starts burning in the middle of the room and anubis steps out*

anubis: did someone asked for my presents?

homestarluver201

Oh, I have a question for Dib and a dare for both Zim and Dib!

My question:

Dib, do you like Zim or not?

And my dare:

I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH EACHOTHER! XD

Rebecca: I DID 8D

zim: i don't make out with guy...human guys that is...

Dib: me netire and WOW O.O

Rebecca :*worships Anubis and puts my statue next to me* 8D

anubis: oh no...not you again *looks at sam*

sam: what?

Rebecca: 83

Dib: looks like Anubis has a fan, Purple you could loose Rebecca to a god

purple: i'm not going to lose becky to a dog human that's walking around without a shirt!

Dib: he can hear you

Rebecca: 8D

anubis: ...Purple, i think you should stuff your mouth with donuts and never ever say a word again *poofs pur's mouth full donuts*

pur: *eats* ...

Dib: plus he is a Jackal...

Rebecca: Yes, but he is still Real awesome 83

pur: *Swallowing the donuts* whatever...

Anubis: -_-"' he's a fast eater

Dib: People should ask Anubis questions and dares too!

Rebecca: wow xD

anubis: wait what? no! if you're gonna ask me, you'll have to ask the god of doom and ruler of the underworld!

seth: someone called for the god of doom?

Rebecca: Wow XD we should get Ra here too!

Dib: And Osiris

*Ra falls from the sky*

ra: ow...

zim: and what about ISIS?

Rebecca: Hello Ra the sun god xD and YEAH

Dib: And Bastet the cat goddess xD

red: why don't we invite farao Tutancensethamon to join the little party? i mean if you afe going to do it the egyptian way...

Rebecca: Yes 8D and it's pronced Pharoah

red: why didn't i think of that *sarcastically*

Rebecca: Uh huuhh

Dib: Lets bring all the gods and Goddesses into this too

Rebecca: YEAH 8D

sam: h-how manny are there actually?

Rebecca: Ra...

Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...

Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...

Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...

Anubis...Anukis...

Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...

Heket...Mafdet... And Horus Aswell as Osiris and some others too

Dib: Alot

sam: teset and seccen, seth's slaves, 2 demons from the underworld

Rebecca: Awesome xD

zim: where can i get me some demon slaves :3

Dib: yeah the list goes on

Gaz: Oh goodie the freaks arrive

Rebecca: Ra 83 did you know your one of my Fav gods? Besides Anubis and Osiris and alot of others? I also named my cat Ra and my Parrot Anubis Oh Anyway next question

Galaxina-the-Seedrian

This is for all of you: Do you hate Nick for cancelling Invader Zim; if not, do you at least want to tear their eyeballs off?

Rebecca: I HATE NICK

Dib: yeah... I hate nick

zim: *is burning down the nick studios* BURN MOTHER FUCKERS! BURN! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

red: ...wow

sam:*joins zim* YEAH BURN!

Rebecca: go Zim xD *puts gasoline on the studio*

*Fire gets bigger*

Dib: Ohh Yeah xD the gods and goddesses can join too, it did say Everyone ^^

Bastet: what is this Invader Zim?

zim: i'm invader zim

Rebecca: TV was not invented in Ancient Egypt

pur: wow he said his name without stouting!

sam: whatever *puts down a 100 inch plasma TV infront of the gods and goddesses and puts on invader zim DVD* whatch and learn

Bastet,Nekhbet and Nut:*watch Invader Zim* O.O Inside the box is moving!

Bastet: DIE EVIL BOX! *attacks the TV*

Rebecca: Should of known that would happen

sam: yeah...hey cant we just make it all a live musical? 8D

zim: NO! NO MUSICAL! i hate musicals ever since gir forced me to watch 'high school musical'... al the HSM movies...

Rebecca: Wow the gods and goddesses are joining Bastet...

*TV is totally broke*

Dib: Awww Why Anubis Why? T-T

Rebecca: You know I can't say I blame them, TV was never invented in their time

sam: think about it 'invader zim the musical' with songs written by metallica, rob zombie, mindless self indulgence,...

zim: no musical!

Rebecca: hmm

red: musical!

Rebecca: vote

seth: hey, i like a good musical

sam: musical! that 2

red: count me in

: sam: 3

anubis: 4

Rebecca: All in faver of a Musical, Raise your hands!

ra: 5, i think it's a cool idea!

ra, seth, anubis, red, purple, me: *rais hand*

Rebecca and Dib, Bastet,Nekhbet and Nut:*raise their hands*

(11)

Rebecca : all not in faver raise your hands

zim: *raises hand* i can"'t sing ok? happy now?

Rebecca,Dib,Nekhbet, Bastet and Nut:*puts hands down*

everyone of pro: *hands down*

Rebecca: Musical it is then ^^

zim: noooo! ok, under one condition

Bastet: make it fast *hisses cat way*

zim: the music gender stays industrial and the artist writing the music will be, my good friend kevin mathei, emilie autumn and VOLTAIR!

Rebecca: I have a song to hounor some of the gods and goddesses here ^^ from a movie called Prince of Egypt

Nut: I want to listen

sam: ooh i like that movie

Rebecca: xD me too , What do the gods and goddesses think?

Nut: I wanna hear it ^^

Bastet: okay

Nekhbet: me too

Rebecca: anyone else?

*Anukis Appears*

Anukis: I'll listen

*the other egytian gods and godesses: we're listening

Rebecca: *clears throat* By the power of Ra...

Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...

Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...

Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...

Anubis...Anukis...

Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...

Heket...Mafdet...

Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...

Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...

Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...

Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra...

So you think you've got friends in high places

With the power to put us on the run

Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces

You'll know what power is when we are done

Son...

You're playing with the big boys now

Playing with the big boys now

(Oh thats pretty)

Ev'ry spell and gesture

Tells you who's the best, you're

Playing with the big boys now

(By the power of Ra... )

You're playing with the big boys now

(Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...)

You're playing with the big boys now

(Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...)

Stop this foolish mission

Watch a true magician

Give an exhibition how

Pick up your silly twig, boy

You're playing with the big boys now!

By the power of Ra

Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah

Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket

Anubis, Anukis

Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet...

You're playing with the big boys now

You're playing with the big boys now

By the might of Horus

You will kneel before us

Kneel to our splendorous power...

You put up a front

You put up a fight

And just to show we feel no spite

You can be our acolyte

But first, boy, it's time to bow

(Kowtow!)

Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy

You're playing with the big boys

Playing with the big boys

Playing with the big boys

Playing with the big boys

Playing with the big boys

Playing with the big boys

You're playing with the big boys

Now!

sam: ooooooooooooooh O.O

(To be continued)


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca: XD we has questions 83

From last time o3o

sam: yaaaaaaaaaay

zim: not again!

sam: ok

Dib: for the love of everything good! Whyyyy?

zim: because we're all doomed, our lifes are just pointless

Rebecca: *looks at Anubis* YAAYY you guys are still here 8D

osiris: not for long, i have a tea party with a greek god, i think his name was poseidon (neptune) or something

Bastat: thats only you... I wanna see where this goes

osiris: whatever *poofs to his party*

sam: QUESTION ONE!

Rebecca: OKAY 8D and yes Ask the gods and goddess a question one this is up!

zim: get on with it, my grave's waiting, because i'm going to die here...OUT OF BOREDOM!

sam: easy zim, you'll wake up the dead

benedict arnold: hey you alien -,- don't you know the meaning of REST IN PEACE!

[Rebecca: ...

sam: told ya so

red: who's that old rotten corpse?

heartofstone15

Question for Zim! What would you do if you found your mission was a fake? Dibby: How would you react if you saw Gaz and Zim making out? All: Is Poop Cola made of poop or something? Why would you name something like that! What does Poop Cola taste like anyway? *hugs GIR*

Dib: Making out? *eye twitches*

Gir: YYAAYY *hugs back*

Gaz: :/ I will kill you for asking

zim: i would grab a bottle of irken wisey and when i'm drunk enough i'm gonna sk gir to marry me

sam: poop cola is made off, candy cane with brocoly, it tastes how it's called and i don't now why the makers called it 'poop cola'

: Gir: o3o whats marry?

zim: that i'm gonna wear a white dress and you a black outfit a stupid priest is going to say something stupid you give me a ring we kiss and we'll be togethher for all eternety, or till death, whetever comes first

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY I'M GONNA GET MARRIED 8D

Rebecca: he still don't get it

zim: whatever

Gir: Can I get a mongoose for best man? 8D

Rebecca: XD

zim: you can get a pie in your face for best groom

Bastet:*finds that funny*

Nut: Why that metal bucket is stupid

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYY

zim: isn't it, if i observed red's hand right, gir got, a nail, a buble gum, 2 pennies and a pepperclip for a brain

red: y-you saw that?

zim: zim sees everything

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY I'M MADE OF BUBBLE GUM AND PENNIES 8D

zim: *facepalm*

Rebecca: XD wow Gir

sam: next question?

Gir: XD YAAAAYY BUBBLES

zim: gir, you're crazy

CityGirl1013:

1. I dare Dib to dress up as a gheeto girl and braid his hair XD

2. I dare Zim to watch at least 3 FRED VIDEOS! :D *evil giggle*

, did you had your first kiss? (I bet not LOL)

Gir: *looks at Red* I love you 8D

Rebecca: o3O

zim: fred?

Dib: Me a cheeto Girl? I'd die before doing that!

Gir:*hugs Red* X3

Rebecca: O.o

red: look a suck monkey *points in random direction*

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY *runs in direction* I'm COMING SUCK MONKIES 8D

red: piew, that was easy

Rebecca: You know when he finds out he is just gonna hug you again And Won't let go till you turn Blue

Dib: A blue Irken?

Rebecca: xD

red: blue is sooooo not my color! i'd rather die pink!

Rebecca: Pink? what are you? Gay? Or Bi or just a sissy?

red: i'm bi 8D

Rebecca: ... You know I'm just going to let Gir get ya... Wait most of my friends are Bi

Thats good

Dib: Bi-sexual Irken, wow cool

Rebecca: Sam is bi too

zim: almoast every irken is bi, dib...

Dib: huh?

Rebecca: does that make Purple Bi?

zim: almoast, every irken beck...-.-'

Rebecca: o3o just say yes or no

Gir: YES wait a Minute NO 8D

Rebecca: I'll just go for yes dammit

pur: i'm straight

Gir: Whats a bi? o3o is it a fish?

Rebecca : XD sorry Pur

Dib: No...Bi's are not fishes O.o

Gir: Is a Bi a pig? 8D

Rebecca: He really is Stupid

Gir:*goes to Red* PIGGY 8D

red: piggy be in the next room

Gir: but you said bi's a piggys o3o

Rebecca: no they are not pigs Gir

Gir: Is a bi a rabbit? Or a puppy? 8D

Rebecca: ;;; *sigh*

red: no gir it's not

Gir: Is a bi a octopus? o3o

Rebecca: *hits face on wall*

red: ya now, as dib, i'm sure he can tell you XD

Dib: Don't bring me into this Alien!

red: oh yes i will! gir if you go bother dib you'll get a sweety

Dib: *gets out sleep cuffs* YOUR GOING TO THE SWOLLEN EYEBALL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP

red: *whispes to gir* you'll get a real living and breathing piggy if you go to the big head boy

Gir: ? 8D

red: yes reaaaaalllyyyy

Dib:*goes to Red and puts the cuffs on him* -_-;;

Gir: o3o

zim: daddy!

Dib:*just leavess him there* Atleast he will shut up now...

zim: *tackles dib*

Dib: get Off me Zim!

Rebecca: Red is just sleeping O.o *takes the cuffs off him*

Dib: Hey where did the keys to the cuffs go?

Rebecca : :3 *shows them and puts the cuffs down*

zim: threw them to becky XD

Dib: ...

Rebecca: XD Red is Free!

red: *wakes up*

Rebecca: welcome back from dream land

red: thanks for waking me up, i didn't know that i had such a fucked up mind

Rebecca: your welcome

Dib: ...

Rebecca: ^^

Dib: I'm not even going to ask what he means ;; probally disgusting anyway

red: disgusting in a disturbing way, that's what happens when i am put to sleep by force or by drugs...

Dib: okayyy then

sam: next question

please?

Rebecca: okay

CityGirl1013:

Whoops, scratch out the truth.

Dib, who was your first kiss?

Dib: Sam? maybe

Rebecca okay

Invader Zoran again! :D

*hands Gaz a gameslave 3 * Now gimme ur soul!

I have a truth for My Tallest...Admit that one of you are my parents!

I have a dare for Gaz and Dib. I dare you to act like each other the whole chapter.

And I dare Gir to try and eat Zim!

My human friend Mackzy: DIB AND GAZ, I DARE YOU TO KISS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

*Zoran o.o* Both: BYE! *smacks Zim for no apparent reason*

Dib and Gaz: No...Never -_-

Gir: I'm gonna eat you 8D *trys eatting Zim*

purple: ok i am your mammy 8D

zim: NEVER!

Rebecca: ...

*Walks to get some air*

Dib: o.O

Gir:*still trys to eat Zim

Bastet and Nut: Rebecca has left the building

zim: *shuts gir off*

Gir:*is off*

[Nut: I have no idea if she will return

Bastet: then this will be ... Well canceled

pur: i was only joking

Bastet: go get her...

Nut: she has left the building... As in left

pur: i'm going for a walk *runs after becky*

*Somewhere*

Rebecca:*in a tree* ...

pur: becky?

Rebecca: what? *lying in the tree, limbs hanging down*

pur: ya know i was only kidding

Rebecca: *Looks down at him*

pur: *smiles at you*

Rebecca:*leaps out the tree and lands on my feet*

pur: wanna go back?

Rebecca: yeah

pur: *takes your hand and walks back with you*

Rebecca:*walks with him, while we hold hands*

*back with the rest*

Bastet and Nut: :/

pur: we're back!

Nut: I wish Ra would at least let me see Geb...

Bastet: Welcome back

Rebecca: thanks

sam: becky?

Rebecca: yeah?

sam: next question?

Rebecca: thats all of them today

sam: :c

ra: because we're outta questions, i'm going to grand you all one wish*

Rebecca: o3o

Nut: Does seeing Geb count? 8D

Bastet: ;; *sigh*

ra: yes

Rebecca: wait... Wasn't Nut and Ra husband and wife? but Nut fell in love with Geb?

Bastet: yup

ra: -_-"''

Nut: YAAAAY 8D I get to see Geb!

ra: *sends nut to geb*

Nut: 83 yaay *hugs Geb*

Rebecca: Most of the gods and goddesses have wifes or Husbands O.o

Bastet: Yeah Anubis has Anput

ra: next request

: Anput: errmmm... I got nothing

Rebecca: hmm I wanna have the biggest cheese cake!

ra: *gives you the biggest cheese cake*

zim: i wanna be as tall as tallest myuki was!

ra: *makes zim tall*

zim: yaay!

Anput: I love you Anubis 33

[ anubis: i love you 2

Dib: I want Gaz to disappear

ra: then i'll grant gaz a last request

Gaz: whatever, Take me to the biggest game place ever

ra: ok *poofs gaz to the game zone a dimension filled with game chars that have the largets game collection in the universe*

ra: next

Bastet: I want to get a pizza... We never had pizza... In Ancient times

ra: *poofs her to bloatie's*

Bastet: Yaaayy *Because she is a goddess she gets free pizza's*

ra: next one

Me: *sees Tak*

Tak: I wanna be an Invader!

ra: *poofs tak to an invaders rank* happy?

Tak: Finally! after all these years, I'M AN INVADER 8D

ra: next

skooge: *comes in* i want rebecca to be my girlfriend!

ra: whatever * poofs you to be his GF*

Rebecca:*falls in love with Skoodge by Ra's power* Skoodge 33

Dib:*looks at Purple* o.o

purple: i want to undo what skooge wished!

ra: ok i'd be happy to *undoes spell*

Rebecca: what just happend?

purple: skoodge wished for you to be his GF and i wished for it to be undone

Rebecca: yaay x3 thank you Purple

Dib: tough luck Skoodge

skoodge: T^T *leaves*

invader tenn: i wish that meekrob was concered so i could go on a vacation!

ra: request granted *meekrob is now coquered*

Keef: I wish Zim was my Bestest friend again

Rebecca: ;; -_-

ra: request denied

zim: YES!

Keef: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs away*

Rebecca: *laughs*

sam: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rebecca: xD

[15:07:13] samanta dominika oyen: me: i wish a romantic date with dib in the gohic café 'round the corner, matching outfits please? ;)

Dib: xD woooow

ra: *poofs sam and dib away*

Rebecca: xD

Angel: I wanna grow up

Rebecca: o3o

ra: but you're so small and cute, are you sure?

Angel: I only want to for a day o.o

ra: oh ok that makes it something diffrent, i thought you wanted to stay that way lie zim *points*

zim: I'M TALL! HA IN YOUR FACE RED! WHOOT!

ra: -.-"'

Angel: o3o I wanna see what being grown up is like...

ra: ok *furfills her wish* have fun with your new body, for as long as it lasts

Angel: Thank you ^^ *looks like her mother*

Rebecca: whoah o.o

Dib' : i wanna be ruler of all mankind for 24 hours!

Rebecca:*sees Skoodge come back* -_-;;

Angel: ^^

skooge: hey hello, pritty lady *talking to angel*

Angel: :3 hi

ra: ok dibora is now ruler of maning for a day *makes her ruler for a day*

Rebecca: she is only staying that way for a day -_- Purple, Skoodge is chatting up your daughter...

Angel: :3

pur: *hits skoodge over the head with a hiper drive*

skooge: aw

Rebecca: xD

Angel: hehe :3 sorry I'm only a adult for a day

skooge: T^T

Rebecca: xD

Angel: x3

zim: *makes sure Rebecca or pur doesn't see* hey angel, looking good

Angel: thank you :3

pur: hey where's angel?

Rebecca: ermm She was here... She wished to be a adult for the day she looks like me...

red: hey becky, my son's chatting up your daughter

Rebecca: he is? o.O

Angel:*giggles*

zim: ...and then *laughs* and then i threw him of the highest mountan earth had to offer

Angel: xD awesome hehe

Rebecca: o3o

red: hey aren't you gonna beat him up?

Rebecca: actully...They look cute o3o together

red: zim's staying this tall for the rest of his life ya know

Rebecca: o3o;;;

zim: ...annyhow, hey wanna go out, i now a nice restaurant around the corner

Angel: Yeah :3

Rebecca: you know o.O a smeet with a smeet sounds strange and disturbing

red: zim's 16

Rebecca: How old do you think Angel is? When not Adult?

red: around 10

Rebecca: yeah... a 10 year old with a smeet Sounds strange.. She is still a child

red: hmhn

Rebecca: yeah... Purple Angel might get a smeet soon O.o she is going alone with Zim... She is not here ._.

*Everyone goes to do whatever*

End of Chapter


End file.
